U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,479 discloses an electrical terminal which includes an elongated body having an axial, wire receiving passage and a transverse passage through which a wedge member is driven by means of an explosive or ram reciprocating tool to secure the wire therein. The wedge member includes a leading end which, in cooperation with a notch in the elongated body, is bent out of line of the transverse passage to thereby lock the wedge member in place. Although this type electrical terminal provides a reliable means for splicing a pair of wires together, it was intended for permanent installations and not for disassembly and re-use.
It is therefore desirable to provide a splice device for all types of cable and wire which can be assembled, disassembled and re-assembled as often as necessary. Further, it is desirable to provide a device with which an ordinary wrench can be used in the assembly and disassembly.